The Raven
by Torn537
Summary: Here's my best collection of Dark Poems and Stories about Raven. I'll update every week. Read and Review!
1. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I've never claimed to own Teen Titans, and never will. This is just here because it has to be.

**_"Misunderstood"_**

****

__

Locked up in my room,

Lost deep in thought.

Musing upon things long since done,

Battles long since fought.

Feelings locked up deep inside,

Sadly I can't let go.

So many things I have to hide,

And nothing I can show.

Because of this no one knows me

Or knows just how I feel.

I guess it's 'cause I can't relate

Because my emotions I must seal.

Everyday I fight it,

My eternal war,

But sometimes I lay awake and think

I can't take any more.

Then daylight breaks,

My control maintained.

My mind and soul are still intact,

And all my emotions chained.

So once again I'll put on my mask,

And I'll put up my hood.

Because it's just another day

Of being Misunderstood.

--

For Raven__


	2. Soulless

Disclaimer: I've never claimed to own Teen Titans, and never will. This is just here because it has to be.

_**"Soulless"**_

The darkness I keep chained inside

My emotions no one will see

Things I think I can't confide

I anyone but me

Feelings I keep locked away

No one will ever know

All that's buried in my mind

These things I'll never show

The power of the darkness deep within

To show emotion would be a sin

Sometimes my strength I do doubt

Sometimes I want to scream and shout

My friends I can hear calling

But still it seems as if I'm falling

I must somehow keep control

And so I live…

Without a Soul.

--

For Raven


	3. Nightmare Part I

Nightmare

Part I

_Power never comes without sacrifice. I should know. For my powers, I have made one of the greatest sacrifices of all. To control my powers, I must forsake my emotions… and live as though I'm heartless._

Raven stood in the steamy sanctuary of the shower. After a long day of training, she was finally able to relax and loosen up. Her body bruised and her muscles tense. She thought about her condition and came to the conclusion that a massage would be quite nice about now, but there was no way she was going to ask one of the guys. __

_"Perhaps I could get Starfire to do it." _She thought, standing in the warmth, letting the water run from the top of her head to the drain below. Suddenly there came a loud knocking on the bathroom door.

"Helloooo! Earth to Raven! Come in Raven!" Said a voice belonging to a certain short, furry titan. She turned off the water.

"What is it Beast Boy?" She inquired.

"Dude! You've been in there for the past two hours! We were beginning to think you drowned yourself!" He hollered back.

Raven exited the shower stall and dried off. She put on her black bathrobe and ran her fingers through her hair, letting the strands fall where they may. Upon opening the bathroom door, a wave steam flooded forth. Raven emerged to find the green changeling standing in front of her, towel in hand.

"Dude, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just got lost in thought, that's all." She replied as she headed back to her room.

"Hey Raven? Everything alright?" Beast Boy asked. She didn't answer.

As the purple-haired titan made her way down the hall, she ran into Starfire.

"Ah… Raven! Do you think that perhaps, after you are dressed, that we might indulge in movie night this evening?" The blissfully unaware Tamarainian questioned.

"Uh… not tonight Star… but, could I ask you a favor?" Raven responded.

"Indeed! What is it?" Starfire said curiously.

"Just follow me back to my room." She finished, leading the way. Passing through the seemingly endless corridors of Titan's Tower, they finally reached the door with Raven's name engraved in it.

"Wait here for a second." The freshly bathed girl spoke. Starfire did as she was told.

Raven walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She removed her robe, folded it and put it away before dressing in her usual garments, without the cloak. She then opened the door and asked that Starfire enter. Raven moved over to her bed and lied on her stomach. Star followed her and stood at the bedside.

"Hey Star?" The girl from Azarath asked the green-eyed Tamarainian.

"Yes Raven?"

"Where you're from… Tamaran… would it be unusual if I asked you for a massage? I'm kinda sore from training earlier. So?" She questioned.

"It is not unusual at all Raven. In fact, it's very common among good friends and loved ones." She spoke in her usual up-beat tone.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well… just think of us as good friends."

"Indeed I shall."

Raven closed her eyes and tried to meditate on something. Starfire's touch was quite gentle. The purple-haired titan was quite surprised by this, taking into account all of the bone-crushing hugs, and Star's alien strength. The Tamarainian carefully kneaded and rubbed Raven's back. A relaxing sensation spread throughout every inch of her body as she, unknowingly, fell into a deep trance.

It wasn't long until Starfire noticed her friend's reaction to the massage. She continued for only a few minutes more before stopping to see if Raven was okay.

"Raven?" She whispered.

She lazily rolled over on to her back. "Yeah?"

"I saw that you had fallen asleep, I was just curious if you were feeling okay."

Raven got up and stretched. "Never better Star… never better. Now, should we go see what those boys are up to? Did you mention that it was movie night earlier?"

"Indeed I did. Shall we 'potato' the couch with them?" Star questioned with eager eyes.

"Sure." Came the reply. Raven grabbed her cloak and the two headed out together. By the time they had reached the living room, all they could hear was the usual arguing.

"Deathbotz 5!!!" Cyborg shouted.

"Terror 3!!!" Beast Boy threw back.

"Art of the Ancient Fist!!!" Robin yelled.

Raven glanced at Starfire. "Have you ever seen them all together in one place and _not _arguing?" She spoke sarcastically.

Star giggled. "Your sarcastic humor amuses me."

Raven smiled and then proposed an idea.

"How about you just 'rock, paper, scissors' for it?"

So they did. Cyborg threw out rock, Beast Boy paper, and Robin scissors.

"Awe man! This is going nowhere!" said Cyborg as they returned to their argument.

Raven, more than fed up with their childish decision-making skills, passed through the triangle of yelling, grabbing a video tape from each.

"Here's how it works. I'll shuffle these, and have Starfire pick from a distance so she can't read the title."

They all agreed on the method of selection. Raven shuffled the tapes, and Starfire picked one at random. They flipped the tape over and read the title.

"Underlord?!?!" Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were shocked. Robin decided to speak up.

"Raven, isn't that one of your movies?" He asked.

"Well… whaddaya know? It is. Well, Star picked it, so it looks like we're watching it." She replied, trying not to sound surprised. Cyborg and Beast Boy took a look at the other two tapes Starfire could've randomly selected.

"Gothic 2 and Fallen Angel!? All three of the tapes were Raven's movies!" They called out in unison.

The blue-hooded one smirked. "It didn't matter what she picked, two of you were going to be unhappy, and so I decided we'd watch something I like." She said while slipping the tape in.

Just as the movie was about to start, the alarm went off in Titan's Tower.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted as he rushed to the computer, bringing a display up on the big screen.

"Awe man! Why do villains always have the worst timing?" Beast boy complained.


	4. Kuroi Shoudou

Torn: Sorry for the pointlessness of the last "fic". It was a horrible idea that I came up with one night in the shower. I hope for it to evolve into a better fic. But, for now, it will remain horrible. Sorry about that. As for this one. My inspiration and basis was a DDR song (yeah, the places I get inspiration) called Aoi Shoudou, or Blue Impulse. I changed the name slightly and wrote the words to the tune. If you think it sucks, sorry. If you like it, then your logic confounds me. In any case, Read and Review!!!!

"Kuroi Shoudou"  
Black Impulse

Oh can't you hear me?

I'm crying out to you

There's nothing I can do.

Oh won't you hear my plea?

I'm fading into dark

I cannot stop.

Please help

The Darkness is taking over my soul

It's power I cannot stall too long.

I'm fading,

I'm falling,

I can't keep my control,

And so I sing to all of you

Please hear my song.

Into the Darkest Night I will carry on

Please do not forget me after I am gone.

Forget not my name as I won't forget you.

I'm sorry I cannot defeat this _Kuroi Shoudou_.

--

For Raven


	5. Sin

AN: Sorry "Kuroi Shoudou" sucked so bad. I'm trying to get back to that root "dark, hidden emotion feeling". I also appologize to those of you who read "Nightmare Pt1". More episodes are in progress. You can't rush genius. In any case, I would like to thank all of you who've taken your sweet time in reviewing. Please keep it up. I'll keep updating as long as I keep getting ideas. That should last me a while. R&R! -Torn

  
"Sin"

****

Everything locked up, kept so tight

My mind can't bear this strain

My soul darker than the blackest night

No one knows my pain

With everything I cannot show

And the daily façade I fake

My emotions I must overthrow

Though I feel like I'm about to break

For all the things I've said and done

Battles fought, victories won

They call stoic, they call me brave

But it's myself I cannot save

As if my life is but a lie

Sometimes I lay awake and cry

Wishing I could let it go

Wishing I could let somebody know

Everything that's deep inside

But in no one can I confide

All the feelings deep with in

Because to have emotions is a Sin

--

For Raven


	6. Piroko's Filler Day 1

AN: Hey… Piroko here. Yes, I changed my name. I decided that "Torn" was too dramatic and would be more of a name you'd use in an online FPS (First Person Shooter). Do not worry, for I remain the same person I always was. I would've created a new account and made a new pen name, but those bothersome pests that run require that you wait for about a week until you can use your account. Seeing as how I'm not one with a whole lot of patience, I decided to keep the pen name and just _use_ the one I created. Yes, I do realize that "Piroko" is more of a feminine name, but that's never stopped me before. A lot of my friends see me as a girl anyways, so I just go with it.

Anyways, I apologize for having no fanfic or depressing poetry for you this week. You see, my brain's been on the fritz recently and it hasn't slowed down long enough for me to finish a poem (I did happen to start one, but I refuse to post unfinished work). So, instead of just leaving my beloved readers (because apparently there are so many of you out there, and if so, why don't you review!?!?!) with nothing to read, I decided to create a pointless, pretty off-topic, rant-like page that we can all enjoy while I pick up the remaining pieces of my mind. I hope it doesn't bother you that I've decided to lighten things up and post something random like this, and if it does, then I'm not forcing you to read it.

That being said, I'd like to welcome you to a little slice of my world…

"There is no such thing as 'writers block'. Only caffeine deficiency."

-Shayne Liess (adapted by Piroko)

::Scene opens to a 14 year-old boy with shoulder-length black hair tied up in a ponytail. Wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt, he sits at his computer, typing away as usual.::

Piroko: sigh "Can't think of anything to write... Need more caffeine…"

::Raven enters::

Raven: "Are you done with that poem yet?"

Piroko: "Do I look done? You wanna write this stuff?"

Raven: "Um… no. You're the one with the brilliant idea to start this fic in the first place, don't pin this on me. This is your fault."

Piroko: "Then explain to me just why I feel obligated to update this every week."

Raven: "Dunno. You're fic. It's not like anyone reads this anyways. You're just posting, hoping that someone, somewhere, might actually find this and just be bored enough to read it."

Piroko: "Yeah… sad… but true. So, gonna help me finish this poem?"

Raven: "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Piroko: "Because this fic's about you?"

Raven: "Or I could not help you and watch you suffer."

Piroko: "Or you could do that… and I could decide to dismantle the fic and delete all my work and become just another mindless gamer who sits at his PS2 all day and plays Soul Calibur 2 for weeks on end."

Raven: "Your life. Do with it what you like."

Piroko: "So you don't care at all. And I'm writing this because….?"

Raven: "You feel obligated to post this for fans that don't exist."

Piroko: "Just making sure you were listening."

Raven: "Have fun. I'll be around. If you need any more guidance… don't come looking for me."

::exit Raven::

Piroko: sigh "Stupid writer's block / caffeine shortage. Grrr… oh well, when bored… AIM."

::launches AIM::

Ancient of Faith has signed on

Piroko: h3y.  
Ancient of Faith: What's up?  
Piroko: nm. I need j00 to read something.  
Ancient of Faith: k  
::Ancient of Faith is away::  
::Ancient of Faith has returned from away::  
Ancient of Faith: wow. What was that for?  
Piroko: No reason. Just need something to keep the fic updated.

(and yes, that was taken from an actual AIM chat log.)


	7. To Darker Skies

AN: Piroko again. I think I may have finally managed to get my act together. DDR's good for that. Cleanses the body, mind and soul. AMV's do the same thing. They also seem to be a good source of songs to use for songfics. Thanks to my "good friend" MajinKenshin, and his AMV "Toushi" I'm able to write this fic. This song was "borrowed" from that AMV. Now I'm not promoting anything here coughdownloadToushinowcoughbut if you know him or know when he's on AIM, tell him thanks, and that "Toushi" soooooooo totally r0x0rz. Also, the title of this fic was given to me by my good friend 'Ancient of Faith', because I was lacking in that department. As per usual, read and review, I don't own TT or the song used in this fic (which I still have no idea the name of or the name of the group that does it, oh well). Enjoy.

BTW: This is an alternate ending to one of the "Aftershock" episodes. Follows Ravens feelings of letting the Titans down and not looking deeper into Terra's betrayal.

::I'm everything you know

_You wonder friend or foe_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_And when you spit me out_

_You're stomach full of doubt_

_Now you're faking every word out of your mouth::_

"And I know all about your little 'temper tantrums'." She heard the voice ring clearer now than it had during their brief skirmish.

Raven had been plagued by that defeat endlessly. She couldn't stand the idea of having been beaten, the idea that someone knew her that well, and could take full advantage of her. That would _never_ happen again.

_::And when you wanna go_

_It's all about control_

_Understand I'm going to lead_

_You will follow_

_Now I don't wanna stay_

_And I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I say…::_

Raven headed out into the living room. Abandoned. The rest of the Titans were asleep. It was midnight after all. And after "mourning" the loss of Terra, they all decided that they needed a goodnight's rest, save one.

"So this is it. The last time I see this room. The last time I'm in this tower. Gone. Never to return. Sad almost," She spoke in a low, solemn tone. For it was true. She would leave, never to return.

_::Goodbye_

_So long_

_Nice Try_

_I'm gone_

_You don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong::_

She left the room and headed for the elevator. Raven hit the button for ground floor and emerged into the night. She reached shore by levitating the short distance over the water. The darkest Titan, feeling that she had failed and let everyone down, took one last look at Titan's Tower. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned her back on what was all she'd ever really known. She'd never find friends like that in the real world. She'd never find friends again. She was lost in this world, never to be found.

_::I won't forget_

_The way you made me feel_

_I won't regret_

_Running away from here_

_So I say goodbye again_

_So I say goodbye again…::_

She turned and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks. Running blindly into the darkness. She had let them down. She had let them all down, every last one. She should've seen it coming, but was blinded by the trust she had just handed to Terra. No one had just been handed trust from her. Raven never just handed out things like that. It was her fault. She couldn't save Robin. She couldn't save Beast Boy. She couldn't save Starfire or Cyborg. Even Terra fell because of her. She couldn't even save herself.

_::Goodbye_

_So long_

_Nice try_

_I'm gone_

_You don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget_

_The way you made me feel_

_I won't regret_

_Running away from here_

_So I'll say goodbye again…_

_I'll say goodbye again…_

Everything was her fault. Raven was merely a hindrance to the Titans. There was no reason for her to be there. They would be much better without her. But what about her? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She just ran, deep into the night.

AN: Yes the song was altered for use in this fic. No, I don't intend to update twice in one week unless I've posted a PFD (Piroko Filler Day) and just come up with something in the same night/day/weekend. Hope you enjoyed it. Possible sequel, but I wouldn't bet on it.

-Piroko


	8. Fear and Lifeless

AN: Piroko here. First, I want to apologize for the look of this week's update. I use Firefox instead of IE for internet browsing, and apparently FFN either doesn't like Firefox, or somethings just messed up and being stupid. Trust me, I've tried everything. That being said, I've been pretty prolific this week and was having a hard time deciding just which of the three poems I finished should be used for my update. I've also had to up the rating. my stuff is getting a little more serious than just PG. I decided this week that I'd pretty much double post. I'm putting two poems up at a time. The first one, "Fear", was written while I was in school on the 28th, supposed to be taking a World History test. I failed the test, but the poem turned out great. The second poem, "Lifeless", was what caused Piroko Filler Day 1. Technically speaking, "Lifeless" never got finished, BUT I got tired of trying to force it to end, so I gave up and decided to call it done.

For those of you that actually review, I wanted to ask you if you'd like me to update twice a week as opposed to once. I thought it might be a good idea, since I've been producing material at an alarming rate recently. I just need to know that people will come back to read and review if I update twice a week. If you think you'd be interested in paying attention to when I update and reviewing, either put it in you're review or email me Thanks everyone, and as always Read and Review.  
  
"Fear"

The darkness deep inside

Something no one else will see

No one will ever understand

What it is that makes me be

I cannot show emotions

I cannot show fear

For if I were to let go these things

I would lose everything so dear

But deep inside I am afraid

I feel scared and all alone

This side of me

They'll never see

Because I appear as cold as stone

I want to scream

I want to cry

These tears run down my cheek

I cannot fight it

I cannot win

I'm just too goddamn weak

The saline stains upon my face

Still, I won't fall without grace

So as I lay, about to die

I'll make sure no one sees me cry

"Lifeless"

Eyes of sadness

A warrior's heart

Internal madness

Will tear apart

A girl who remains unknown

Feels so hopeless

All alone

A face so sad

A soul so lost

Her touch so cold

It feels like frost

As if this girl is not whole

As if she lives without a soul

So many things that go unsaid

A lifeless body

She seems undead

--

For Raven

AN: The last poem, "Lifeless", actually lead to one of my favorites, yet to be posted, called "The Raven's Song". It's what I consider my best work so far. It'll be up either Friday or Wednesday of next week, depending whether or not people want me to post once or twice a week. Well, thanks for reading.

-Piroko


	9. For the Love of The Darkness

AN: It's Piroko, and I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. Anyways, the results are in and so far only one person has voted for me to update twice a week. Which beats out the outstanding 0 votes for me to update once a week. So I'll try to go for twice a week. I just want you all to realize that this will probably result in more PFD's, less sleep, more fics, and perhaps less poetry (because it has to flow. I can't just force myself to write poems). The song of the week is "Ai", the Excel Saga theme. All hail Koshi Rikudo. I've never seen the show, but it's supposed to be pretty damn funny. So, someone reviewed and told me that I should read "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. Ahem, but that was the joke. My title "The Raven" was a stolen mock title taken from Poe. In other news, NIGHTMARE IS CANCELLED. Do not despair, for I have decided to pick up slightly after it left off in this weeks fic called "For the Love of The Darkness". BTW: it is a yuri fic, so if you're not into that kinda stuff, I suggest you don't read this portion. If you don't mind or like it, then please read and tell me what you think. For those of you who have noticed the rating change, yes, it is partially for this fic. Also, my poems are becoming better and darker, so that's another reason. Okay, you didn't come here to hear me rant; you came to read my stuff. Hope you like it. And as always Read and Review! –Piroko

"For the Love of the Darkness"

Cyborg yawned as he walked into the living room. They had just returned from another "mission" and needed some rest.

"Psycho defeated, crisis averted, time for bed," Robin said, as he headed in as well. He was quickly followed by Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire.

"And to think, I just took a shower," Raven spoke, disappointed in the fact that after just bathing she was called out to chase of some villain of some sort. She thought about it and decided against having another shower. She proceeded to make her way towards the couch and fall upon it.

"I am glad we have emerged victorious! Shall we celebrate?!" Starfire called out, hyperactive as always.

"Nah, I think we're all pretty wiped Star. Let's just crash for the night." Robin replied, heading for his room.

The green-eyed Tamarainian took a seat on the couch next to Raven. She eyed the purple-haired one with interest before speaking.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine Star. A little tired, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine," Came the response. Raven's eyes wandered across the room to the neon green digital clock on the VCR. It read 10:03. She wouldn't be unconscious for at least another couple of hours.

Raven closed her eyes and started musing. Several random thoughts passed through her mind, but one kept reoccurring. It was the memory of the massage Starfire had given her earlier.

'Well, it was rather relaxing and felt sooooo good.' She thought. Just the memory sent shivers through her body. Raven never thought that Starfire could be so oblivious, strong, and hyperactive on the outside, and yet so soft and delicate as well. The Tamarainian had a soothing voice, a gentle touch and a beautiful body…

'Wait! What am I thinking? Did I just…? Well… It is kinda true. She's tall, got this slender figure, really pretty green-eyes. Wow. Am I seriously saying this to myself?' Raven's thoughts about Starfire were suddenly all over the place. Her heart started pounding, her stomach in knots. She opened her eyes and sat up. It was then she realized that Star was still sitting right next to her.

"Uh… Star? What are you doing here?" the dark titan pondered.

"I just thought you might like some company. Was I wrong? Should I be off to sleep as well?" She answered, feeling slightly unwanted.

"No, I just… Star, can I ask you something?" Raven stood up.

"Of course. What is it?" said the alien, following Raven's actions.

The purple-haired girl blushed. "Uh… c-c-can you… h-hold me? Just w-wrap your arms around me…" She finally managed to get the words out.

Starfire drew Raven close and gently held her. "Is this what you mean?"

Raven closed her eyes and nuzzled against Star's body. "Yes. Are you always this gentle?"

"Indeed. Does your body always feel this cold?" It was Starfire's turn to ask questions.

Raven looked at Starfire with half-closed eyes, "Yes. But I feel so warm in your arms."

Starfire placed a finger under Raven's chin. Their lips brushed against one another as the cloaked one wrapped her arms around Star.

"S-Starfire?"

"Yes Raven."

"Is it unusual for a girl to have feelings for another girl on Tamaran?" Raven inquired.

"No. Here?"

"Slightly. It's more accepted than boys having feelings for boys though," She replied before going to kiss Starfire again, "Star, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" The Tamarainian wondered. She pulled Raven closer, hoping it wasn't going to be a request for her to let go.

"S-Starfire…. I… I think…" She stuttered. Could she force herself to reveal her feelings about the stranger from another world?

"I think I'm in love with you." She was finally able to say.

"Raven. I must confess something as well. For a long time now, I have always had a strange feeling in my stomach whenever I looked at you. I wondered just how it would feel to hold you in my arms, and now…" Her voice trailed off.

"Now what?" Raven spoke almost eagerly. She brought one of her arms up around the back of Starfire's neck, and held her waist with the other.

"Raven… I love you." The red-haired alien finished.

Their lips met once more. This time, Raven opened her mouth and sent her tongue deep into the recesses of Starfire's mouth. Their tongues entwined, they fought for control in one another's mouth. Raven then paused. She gazed deep into Starfire's eyes.

"Yes Raven?" She said, returning the loving look.

"I... I..." She stuttered.

"What is it?" Starfire wondered.

"I love you."

AN: Sorry bout the ending. I'm lazy tonight, and talking on the phone with my girlfriend at the same time. I'll update again soon. Thanx everyone! -Piroko


	10. The Raven's Song

AN: Hey... betcha all wondered what happend to me. Well, I've been kinda swamped with schoolwork and all, plus I don't get online as much as I'd like to, and I'm running on empty recently (litterally and poetry-wise), so I apologize. I hope those of you that have yet to lose faith in me will come back and review. I also hope that there are people out there that haven't read this that will make weekly checkbacks to see if I've updated (which I usually will. Some time between friday and sunday). In any case, this poem's my current favoite. Hope you like it as much as I do. And as always, Read and Review! -Piro

"The Raven's Song"  


****

I cannot live

I cannot die

I cannot smile

I cannot cry

My heart so cold like icy frost

My mind so dark

My soul so lost

To live in the eternal night

To live without the sickening light

Feeling hidden and unknown

Feeling scared and all alone

Recoiling in fear to whimper and cry

My tears falling like rain from the sky

My friends I know will never see

Deep inside, the real me

They'll never know there's something wrong

They'll never hear The Raven's Song


End file.
